The Saiyan Way
by mr.stabby117
Summary: After watching his fight with Broly, Gohan is sent back in time, just after he beat cell, to train for the coming threat,
1. Chapter 1

Gohan ran towards class as fast as a normal human could trying to get class early for once, he entered the room seconds before the bell rang, he ignored the shocked yet pleased look on his teacher's face, as he walked towards his seat next Erasa

"Wow, Gohan your on time today!" The bubbly blonde said, Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head

"Yeah, my mom learned about me being late most of the time so she woke me up earlier today."

"Jeez, Brains how early do you wake up?" Sharpener asked before Gohan could answer the door to the class swung open to reveal a panting Videl Satan

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. Tenichi," The elderly teacher gave a small smile

"Its alright Miss Satan, all staff know of your community service, take your seat," Videl nodded before taking her seat on the other side of Erasa

"Hey Vi, how are you today?" Erasa asked

"It was fine, nothing really interesting except the Gold Fighter didn't show up today." She said shrugging, "but I did see something really weird." she was cut off by a flash of light in front of the class causing everyone to look away from the bright light

"Hello everyone." A voice said after the light faded, to reveal toe figures

The first was a tall man with red skin and long white hair he had a permanent scowl on his face his hands were folded behind his back, the second figure was shorter than the other he had light purple skin and his white hair was styled in a mohawk

"Who are you?" Mr. Tenichi asked this two looked familiar to him

"Well my name is Shin, and this is Kibito," The purple skinned man said

"We have come here on business from the Elder Kai," Kibito stated, Gohan's eyes widened at that

 _'What does a Kai want with a bunch of high school kids?'_

"Well I'm glad you asked Gohan, and yes I do have the ability to read minds," Shin said a small smile on his face before his face turned grim

"I have come here to convince you to start your training once again," his words got everyone to look at Gohan in confusion

"Now I remember your the Supreme Kai one of the gods who rule this universe!" Mr. Tenichi shouted everyone had turned their eyes towards Gohan, who had slammed his head into his metal desk denting, causing the Kai to sweatdrop

"Anyway... Gohan we have the proof that you must start your training again," Shin said

"Umm, Mr. Supreme Kai?" a jock said raising his hand "Nerd boy he can't fight." Shin looked at the jock with a raised eyebrow,

"Well if you don't believe me how about I show you his fight with someone?" Videl got curious if Gohan could fight...

"Who will Gohan be fighting?" Shin grinned, a mischevious glint in his eye

"This fight will actually take place in the not too distant future and he will fight a being known as Broly."

"Broly's alive!?" Gohan shouted standing up his eyes wide in fear and panic, surprising everyone.

"Yes he survived your last fight," Kibito stated before waving his hand causing a large screen to appear in place of the large chalkboard

 _ **"KAKARROT!"**_

 **The screen showed a close-up on Gohan's serious face**

"Never seen Gohan so serious," Erasa said

"As he should be Broly is far stronger than me or any of the other Kai's." Everyone's eyes widened

 _ **'So that's it. You were chasing after Dad. but Dad isn't around anymore.'**_

We can hear his thoughts?" Angela asked getting a nod from Shin

 _ **'So in my Dad's place, I will defeat you!'**_

 **The screen panned out to show Gohan dodging a blonde man, along with showing his muscles.**

Gohan grew nervous at the lustful stares coming from all but two of the girls in his class,

 **Gohan charged the blonde man cracking the ground beneath him, Gohan tried to knee him in the face only for him to dodge, Broly attempted to punch him only for Gohan to deflect the blow while spinning**

"That's some moves you got, Gohan," Sharpener said

 **Broly dodged the kick from Gohan placing his hand on the ground crushing it while kicking Gohan in the stomach sending him flying**

Everyone winced at the blow

 **Then shocking everyone Gohan recovered almost instantly before throwing a yellow ball of Ki at his opponent**

"What!" Videl shouted, "You use those tricks!" Gohan simply ignored her.

"I'd advise against calling those tricks girl," Kibito stated "Those blasts are able to be learned by anyone, they are not tricks." he finished firing a small blast destroying the desk she sat at.

 **The smoke cleared to reveal a massive crater made by the blast**

 _ **'He's as bad a monster as ever! And here I'm supposed to have powered up considerably since back then!'**_

 **Broly casually floated out of the crater laughing**

 **"Kakarrot-!" he was cut off by a leg hitting the side of this head, the leg revealed to be owned by...**

"Videl! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gohan shouted his voice filled with worry, everyone else was in shock not expecting Videl to fight Broly

 **"Videl?" Gohan asked Broly formed a sphere around himself before he began to power up forming a crater the size of a small village around him**

"T-That's just from powering up?" Erasa stuttered worried for her friends

 **The ground began to crack as Gohan ran forward his eyes narrowed before he and took off into the air, leaving Videl, Trunks, and Goten to deal with the collapsing earth.**

Gohan looked _slightly_ sheepish at that scene,

 **Broly stopped and allowed a green ball of Ki to from in his hand before throwing it at Gohan only for it to change directions to the trio on the ground, seeing this Gohan teleported to the ground and throwing it back**

 **"AHH!" Gohan threw his arms to his side and deployed a Ki barrier blocking the massive explosion of energy. The screen panned out to reveal a green dome of energy the size of a mountain**

"Was he able to block it?" Mr. Tenichi asked fixing his glasses

 **Goten was seen flying through the air dropping the bag on his back allowing the contents to spill out, the screen showed Goten unconscious with a small amount of blood leaking from his mouth,**

 _*SNAP*_

The class turned to see the desk Gohan was sitting at in half

 **The screen showed Videl falling to the floor covered in cuts and bruises as she fell unconscious,**

 _ **'Gohan...'**_

Videl blushed slightly when she heard her thoughts

 **The ground began to crumble falling to the lava beneath it Gohan stood on a small piece of intact land glaring at Broly, who simply laughed**

 **"AHH!" Gohan screamed as his eyes turned teal**

"His eyes changed?"

 **Gohan kept screaming as gold flame like aura sprung up around him when his hair suddenly turned gold**

"You're the Gold Fighter?!" Videl shouted as Gohan nodded nervously

 **The earth he stood on broke apart at the amount of power he was emitting Broly himself began to scream as well his own power building up**

"I was wondering why he seemed smaller," Gohan said, his eyes hardened

 **After a flash of light, Broly stood his body having grown in size making him look like a mountain of muscl** e

"D-Did he just get stronger?" Stuttered Sharpener

 **Gohan narrowed his teal eyes as he saw this, before rushing at him punching him in the face only for the blood-thirsty Saiyan to shrug it off with a grin before he sent his own much larger fist at him, Broly grabbed him by the head and slammed his head into the ground, After getting out of his hold Gohan kicked his neck only for Broly to grab his arms and knee him in the back while pulling his arms back, Gohan gave out an agonizing cry.**

Everyone covered their mouths at the brutality of this _monster_

 **Gohan turned to see the lava**

 _ **'That! That's the only way I can defeat Broly!'**_

"He's gonna make him drown in the lava!" Videl realized,

 **With renewed strength Gohan flexed his muscles bringing his arms to his front shocking Broly enough for him to backflip and kick him**

 **Gohan quickly fired a Ki blast towards the lava splitting it allowing him to fly through the lava.**

 ** _'Now!'_** **Gohan thought as he leads Broly through the magma, before escaping at the last moment forcing Broly to be covered in Lava**

 **Landing on a rock surface Gohan rested as his hair turned back to black and his muscles shrunk slightly**

"That is all I will show you, Gohan if you had continued training you would have been able to beat him easily even without having to transform," Shin said, Gohan looked down

"Gohan I can give you a chance to start over, you can be sent back seven years to train,"


	2. Chapter 2

"If you need more proof," Shin began "Think of how strong you were during your fight with Bojack," Gohan's eyes widened before the screen turned back on,

 **The screen showed a young Gohan surrounded by four blue-skinned people**

"Ooh! you were such a cutie when you were a kid Gohan," Erasa said winking at him, causing the demi-Saiyan to turn red and scratch the back of his head,

 **Gohan looked at his fallen friends, Yamacha**

"Hey, he's a famous baseball player!" Sharpener said,

 **Tien**

"D-Dad?" Erasa whimpered, Gohan looked up at that

"Tien's your father?"

"Yeah,"

 **Gohan glared at the aliens**

 **"You'll pay for this!" he said, wordlessly transforming**

"That was a much more... smooth transformation," Videl said, Gohan chuckled

 _'Wait until you see that,'_ Gohan thought

"What do you mean by _That_ ," Videl said looking at Gohan, who in turn looked shocked

"I didn't say anything,"

"Huh? then who said that?"

Shin smirked knowing what's happening

 **The aliens nodded to each other, before attacking, Gohan moved backward elbowing the turban wearing one as he did, before flying through a brick wall followed by the bearded alien who tried to punch him, Gohan caught his fist and threw him back through the wall, the lone woman charged, and Gohan charged a blue ball of Ki, who simply backhanded it, the bearded one shot multiple red balls of Ki shooting past the woman Gohan dodged easily,**

"Gohan why didn't you tell us you could fight?" Erasa asked "or that you knew my dad," Gohan shrugged

"You never asked,"

 **The three aliens forced Gohan through another wall before he landed on a steel beam, where he was attacked by the woman and the turban wearing aliens, eventually, Turban smashed Gohan through the steel beam sending him crashing down, recovering Gohan landed on a building where beard smashed through the roof, sending a kick his way, Gohan blocked the kick and sent a punch only to be punched by turban, he backhanded him and dodged the woman**

 **"Not bad, Kid," Bojack said, "But with that level of fighting power you'll never beat us, no matter how hard you try!"**

"Arrogant jerk," Videl said, getting nods from all around

 **Gohan continued to fight the aliens, After a bit, a light blue alien spoke**

 **"This is going to be a problem!" He said to Goku**

 **"That's Son Goku, world martial arts champion! Wait is that a halo? Is he dead?" a jock asked**

"Yes, he is," Gohan said sadly

 **"Gohan! Get angry! Show them your true power!" Goku shouted**

"How does he know you _nerd boy_ ," a jock sneered, Gohan glared at him his eyes flashing teal, that got him to shut up

 **Gohan covered in rubble tried to get up while the aliens shot beams of Ki at him, falling down Gohan's hair faded to black**

 **"D-damn..."**

 **The screen skipped to a new scene, it showed Gohan trapped in a bear hug, he had coughed up blood,**

"To do that to a child..." said horrified,

 **"Can you see your father in the next world yet?" Bojack asked**

 **"The two of you will enjoy the show of carnage that is about to begin."**

 **"Kaio-sama!" Goku shouted**

 **Gohan's scream's echoed across the land,**

 **"F-Father..."**

 **The screen showed Goku with an enraged expression,**

 **"I can't take it anymore!" he shouted before disappearing**

 **"Goku! You're dead!"**

 **In an instant, Goku had punched Bojack sending him flying and catching Gohan**

 **"Gohan! show him your true power!" Goku said**

 **"Father..." Gohan said**

"SON GOKU IS _YOUR_ FATHER!" the jock from before shouted,

"Yeah, he is,"

 **"Stop acting like such a pampered baby! You have to protect the earth!" Goku scolded**

"Yes sir," Gohan said, before getting up Ki glowing in his palm

 **"Father saved me!" he said going super Saiyan**

 **Gohan began to shout**

"What were you doing you already transformed?" Videl asked

"Who said that was my only transformation," Gohan grinned

 **Gohan faced the aliens**

 **"And he said you weren't going to get away with this!" lightning arced around him**

 **"HE TOLD ME TO PROTECT THE EARTH!" Gohan shouted, as his power increased further, and the earth itself began to shake**

 **Gohan calmly walked towards the group,**

 **"Bujin! Bido!" said duo tried to stop Gohan using telekinesis it only made him angry**

 **"HAA!" Gohan's shout stopped them in their tracks causing a large cloud of smoke, the two tried to use this to their advantage**

Gohan looked down

"What's wrong?" Videl asked

"I'm not proud of what I did next," Gohan said sadly

 **Bido charged from behind only for Gohan to backhand his stomach cutting him in half**

"Oh my god..." Videl said,

 **He did the same with Bujin only he kicked him, his face showed no emotion, the woman back away in fear, Bojack threw a ki blast through her, killing her**

"Bastard..." Gohan growled, clenching his fist, he should have been able to save her,

 **Gohan dodged before glaring at Bojack, taking his next attack head-on, and coming out unscathed,**

 **"Damn it!" Bojack shouted trying to punch Gohan, who punched straight through his stomach,**

"Gohan..." Videl said looking at Gohan, he was so different now,

 **"D-Damn, How could a kid like you do this to me!?" he shouted coughing blood, before charging a ki attack**

 **"And then... he told me to stop acting like some pampered baby!" Gohan said**

 **"Kamehameha!" he shouted sending a wave of blue ki at Bojack blocking the attack,**

 **Gohan charged forward killing Bojack.**

"Gohan if you never stopped training you would have been able to to that in your base form," Gohan looked down at Shin's words

"I'll do it," Shin smiled

"Thank you, Gohan," he said before sending a beam of rainbow energy at the Demi-Saiyan.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan's eyes snapped open as he looked around he saw that he was on the lookout, and his friends were about to summon the dragon, so Shin was telling the truth...

"Gohan you're awake!" Krillen said happily

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're gonna summon the dragon so he can bring everyone back!" Krillen,

"Uh, you do know that dad died once before right?" Krillen nodded

"Yeah that's why Bulma repaired the ship we used to go to Namek," Killen explained,

"Uh, guys I think it would be better if I stayed..." Goku said

"But, dad, check moms Ki," Gohan said

"Hmm? okay... Oh, _Oh!_ revive me guys, gotta be there for the little one that's on the way,"

 **XxX**

 **One year later**

 **xXx**

Goku and Gohan had trained for the next year, Bojack had been easy to deal with this time because Gohan knew not to hold back, he managed to save Zangya, who with the help of Bulma, used the dragon balls to turn herself, human, so she could fit in with society, no one knew what she used the other wish for but since Bojack wasn't around they could assume that wasn't it, after that no one heard from her, which made Gohan slightly worry,

"Gohan come on let's go all out!" Goku said excitedly, which was mirrored by Gohan,

"HAAA!"

"HAAA!"

And with a yell they had both gone super Saiyan, and began the spar anew,

 **XxX**

 **6 years later**

 **xXx**

Gohan flew towards Satan City with excitement, he was gonna be able to see his friends again! Granted they won't know who he is, but still!

After taking down the robbers in his newly found Super Saiyan 3, something he achieved, these past six years, he was also very close to the next level, he wondered what it would look like?

"Hi, I'm for my schedule?" Gohan asked, from within the main office,

"Here," said the attendant, "Thank you," Gohan said.

Gohan walked towards his class before knocking on the door, waiting a few minutes he entered, this time, being more confident,

"Hi, my name is Gohan," Gohan said, greeted by a small squeal from a few girls,

"Choose a seat, my boy," Mr. Tenichi said,

"Hey, new boy you can sit here," Erasa said

"Thanks," he said after sitting down

"My name is Erasa with an 'E' this is Videl, next her is another friend but she's not her yet,"

"Is she sick?" he remembered Sharpener sitting there...

"No, she just tends to come by around lunch," Videl said speaking for the first time today,

"Oh! speaking of which when is lunch?" He asked, causing Erasa to snicker,

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **xXx**_

Gohan sat down on the roof of the school building, to eat (inhaling) his lunch, with Videl and Erasa,

"Hey Vi, when is 'Z' getting here?" Videl looked at her watch

 _'Z?'_

"Pretty soon,"

"Whose 'Z'?" Gohan asked, before sensing a familiar presence behind him

"That would be me," Gohan turned to see

"Zangya?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull,in front of him was a human Zangya she looked different her hair was black and her skin was tanner, overall more human looking than before,

"Zangya?" Zangya's eyes widened

"Gohan?" she asked, before hugging him

"I take it you two know each other?" Erasa asked,

"Yeah, Gohan here actually saved my life, nearly seven years ago," Gohan scratched the back of his head, giving off a son grin

"So, Gohan still training or did Chi make you stop?" Zangya asked, with a teasing grin

"My dad convinced her to let me train more often," Gohan said

"Wait, Gohan you can fight?" Videl asked,

"Yeah, he can, Rice ball here can overpower me in an instant," Zangya said teasing Gohan,

Gohan's eye twitched, and his eyes flashed cyan, which did not go unnoticed by his friends,

 _'Did his eyes change color?'_ Videl thought

"No, it was a trick of the light," Gohan answered,

"I didn't say anything," Videl said suspiciously, Gohan froze

 _'Just like before...'_

"What do mean by 'Just like before'?" Videl inquired, Gohan began to stutter,

"Uh... Well... I..." Zangya realized, what was happening,

"Oh! I get you guys are bonding!" Gohan froze while Videl looked confused

"Bonding?" Videl asked

"It means you destined mates!" Zangya had stars in her eyes

"WHAT?!"

"What the hell doe that mean?!" Videl shouted while Gohan was frozen in place

"It means that Gohan has to tell you about his past, now," Zangya said the last part pointing at Gohan

"Uh... well it started with...

 **XXX**

"Whoa!" Videl and Erasa said in unison, after hearing Gohan's life story,

"So, that you're half alien? and you defeated Cell?" Gohan nodded blushing while scratching the back of his head

 _'Lucky girl getting Gohan...'_ Gohan's head shot up before looking at Zangya

"W-What did you say?" Gohan strumbled,

"I did... Oh..." Zangya said wide eyed, before gaining a smirk,

"Well well Gohan... you just got yourself two girls at the same time, never knew you had it in you," Gohan spluttered a response, well he tried to before the bell rang

"Time for Gym lets go," Zangya said walking away, with an extra sway in her hips, followed closely behind Erasa, who was giggling non-stop,

"Carful he might end up getting me as well," Erasa said winking at the Demi-Saiyan

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **Gym**_

 _ **xXx**_

"Alright, we have a new martial arts teacher, meet Tien Shinhan!" Erasa and Gohan's eyes widened

"Hey, guys I'm here to tea- Gohan?" Tien said before seeing a familiar face

"Hehehe..." Gohan scratched the back of his head,

"Hi, Tien..." Erasa stared at Gohan

"Gohan you know my dad?" Tien smirked, seeing an opportunity to tease, the warrior,

"Know me? the kid saved my life on more than one occasion," Tien said, smirking as he saw the Saiyan's face turn red

"You did?" Erasa asked looking at Gohan,

"Hehehe... uh? yeah,"


End file.
